Rainbow Dream
by Capable Commander
Summary: kumpulan Songfict Jepang : now is For Yunjae in 'Because I Like U' RNR ne...


Title : Because I Like You

Author : Sakura no Shiori

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

Rated : T

Disclaimer : they are belong to god and theirself

Warn : ooc, yaoi, typo (s), crack pair, tak sesuai kaedah, alur kecepatan,

Pair : Yunjae!

Don't like don't read  
if you want to read, it doesn't matter  
Critic are alowed  
but… be polite please

_**kimi ga shiawase dattara  
kono jikan ga tsuzuku you ni  
zutto zutto zutto inotte iru yo  
kaze ni fukarete mo  
boku ga sono hana wo mamoru**_

_**When you are happy  
I would like the moment to last  
Forever and ever and ever, I pray.  
Even with this blowing wind,  
I will guard that flower.**_

"Jae!" teriak seorang Namja berbokong 'Duck Butt' kepada seorang Namja cantik berbibir Kissable dengan rambut Hitam nya yg agak panjang dan terlihat Halus.

"Ah, Junsu ssi, Anyeong." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badan nya kepada 'Junsu' teman sekelas nya yg lebih muda beberapa bulan dari nya.

"Ah, tak usah seformal itu padaku, kita kan teman sekelas." ujar Junsu sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya imut. "Mianhae." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hahaha, sudahlah ayo kita berangkat bersama." ujar Junsu sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

_**ai to wa henji wo  
motomenai koe sa  
ippou teki ni okuru mono**_

_**Love is a voice  
That needs no answer  
One sided existence**_

"Yunho Oppa!"

"Oppa!"

"Yunho Oppa Kau keren sekali!"

"Kyaa, Prince Yunho!"

Begitulah kira - kira suara – suara yg terdengar saat seorang lelaki berambut Dark Brown bermata musang, memasuki gerbang Sekolah.

"Yo, Yunho!" sapa seorang Lelaki bersuara Husky dan berambut Hitam kepada seseorang lelaki yg ternyata bernama Yunho tadi.  
"Ah, Yoochun." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tetap terkenal ya, Pangeran sekolah." Ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum jahil.  
"kau ini, apakah berteman dengan Changmin mampu membuat mu menjadi jahil seperti ini." Ucap Yunho sambil menaikkan alis nya.

"Mungkin saja, ah lihatlah itu Kim Jaejoong, dia manis ya." Ucap Yoochun sambil melirik Yunho yg kini terdapat sedikit semburat merah di pipi nya.  
"Di..Dia memang manis." Ucap Yunho terbata – bata.

"Kau menyukai nya?" ucap Yoochun sambil menggoda Yunho. "Ti..Tidak kok." Ucap Yunho. 'tapi aku mencintai dan ingin melindungi nya.' Lanjutnya dalam hati

_**taiyou no shita  
waratte  
utae! odore!  
jiyuu ni!**_

_**Under the sun  
We're Laughing,  
Singing! Dancing!  
Freely!**_

"Hei, lihat Hannie kemarin memberi ku ini!" ucap Heechul sambil memamerkan kalung pemberian Namjachingu nya, yaitu Tan Hangeng. "Indah bukan?" lanjut nya.

"Hwaaa.. indah sekali Chullie Hyung, aku juga ingin Yesungie memberiku hadiah seperti ini." Ucap Kim Ryeowook aka Wokkie, namjachingu Kim Yesung sang wakil Osis dan ketua klub musik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu JaeChan?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Aku tak terlalu suka." Jawab nya cepat .

"HAA? Kenapa? Jadi menurutmu kalung ku jelek?" Ucap Heechul naik darah.

"Bu, bukan begitu Chullie, tapi aku memang tidak suka, aku lebih suka hadiah buatan tangan." Ujar Jaejoong polos.

"Memangnya kau punya Namjachingu?" tanya Wokkie.

"Aku tidak pu-" . "Tapi dia punya orang yg disukai, iya kan Jae Hyung?" Potong Junsu cepat. "Benarkah begitu Jae?" Tanya Ryeowook dan Heechul kompak.

"A.. itu.". "Siapa orang yg kau sukai?" ucap Wookie lembut. "Aku tidak punya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menutupi wajah nya yg memerah. "Jangan berbohong Jae Hyung, aku tahu kalau kau selalu melihat Yunho Sunbae dengan wajah yg memerah." Ujar Junsu dengan senyum yg sulit diartikan.

"APA!"

_**kimi no koto ga suki dakara  
boku wa itsumo koko ni iru yo  
hitogomi ni magirete  
kizukanakute mo ii  
kimi no koto ga suki dakara  
kimi to aeta sono koto dake de  
atatakai kimochi de  
ippai ni naru**_

_**Because I love you  
I will always be here  
among the crowd  
It's OK even if you don't notice me  
Because I love you  
Only by meeting you,  
Warm feeling completely  
filled my heart**_

"Chun! Oper kesini!" Teriak Yunho pada Yoochun, pada saat mereka sedang bermain basket.

"Hap" Yoochun pun melemparkan bola nya pada Yunho.

Yunho mendrible Bolanya dengan lincah mendekati Ring, dan kemudian dia melakukan Slam Dunk.

"Yo, Give Me Five Brother." Ucap Yoochun pada Yunho sambil mengangkat tangan nya

"PLAK"

SkiP ^_^

"Hei, Yun lihat lah Jaejoong di bawah pohon itu." Ucap Yoochun saat mereka duduk di samping kolam ikan. Yunho pun ikut melirik Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan adanya Semburat merah di pipi keduanya.

" Akurasa dia menyukai mu Yun." Ujar Yoochun dengan santai pada Yunho yg sedang asik memandangi Jaejoong.

"Ya, Bicara apa kau Jidat Lebar! Tidak mungkin dia menyukai ku." Ucap Yunho sambil mengacak – ngacak rambutnya.

'Dasar tidak peka!' ejek Yoochun dalam hati

**Jaejoong Pov**

'Yunho Sunbae ,Selama ini aku jadi suka memperhatikan nya diam – diam.'

'Hihihi, jadi aku sekarang seorang stalker? Tak apa jika itu demi dirinya.'

'Eh, kenapa Yoochun sunbae menunjuk kesini? Aa..Andwe, Yunho Sunbae juga ikut melihat kesini' dan tak ayal lagi, setelah mata mereka bertemu pandang, wajah Jaejoong jadi seperti lampu merah karena malu.

'Kenapa dia melihat ku seperti itu? Tuhan tolonglah aku, aku tidak mau madi muda karena serangan jantung!' Teriak hati Jaejoong

'eh, apa yang Yoochun Sunbae bisik kan sampai, dia mengacak rambut ny?'

'Aku mencintai mu Sunbae.' Batin Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis

_**kimi ga nayanderu toki wa  
tada damatte kiki nagara  
ame wo yokeru kasa wo katamukeyou  
ochiru sono namida  
mienai yubi de nugutte...**_

_**When you are feeling down  
in silence I'm listening  
rainfall's coming, let's open the umbrella  
Let the falling tears  
Wiped and disappear...**_

"Yah, Hujan." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan jaket yg dikenakan nya. "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang di hujan yg deras seperti ini, jika aku tidak membawa payung." Ujarnya sambil menatap langit yg menangis, entah untuk siapa.

SRET

"Eh?" Kaget Jaejoong saat ada seseorang yg memayungi dirinya.

"Kau tidak membawa payung? Pulanglah dengan ku." Ucap Orang itu

"Eh, Yu..Yunho Sunbae?" Teriak Jaejoong dengan garis – garis merah di pipi nya.

"Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu, aku bukan hantu." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum hangat

DEG

"Boo, Gwenchana?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong hanya diam mematung.  
"B..B.. Boo?" tanya Jaejoong terbata – bata.

"Ne, apa kau tak suka?"Tanya Yunho sambil memasang wajah yang memelas.  
"A.. aniyo." Ucap Jaejoong gelagapan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke apartemen ku saja, dekat kok." Ujar Yunho.  
"Apakah tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polos.

"Ne, Kajja." Ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong  
'Kill Me Now God!' Teriak hati Jaejoong

Jaejoong terus berjalan di bawah payung dengan Yunho sambil menunduk kan wajahnya.  
Karena penasaran, Yunho pun mengangkat wajah Jaejoong, dan langsung membuat darah Jaejoong berhenti di kepala nya.

"Kau manis sekali, sangat mirip dengan orang yg kusukai." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap intens Jaejoong.

DEG

'Yang disukai?' batin Jaejoong sambil meremas ujung jaket nya. 'ternyata dia sudah memiliki orang yang dia sukai.' Dan tanpa sadar setetes cairan bening mengalir menuruni pipi putih nya.

Air mata itu, menetes bersama ribuan tetes air hujan. Yg tentunya tanpa disadari ole Jung Yunho.

_**koi to wa shizuka ni  
hirogatteku hamon**__**  
**__**sono chuushin wa kimi nanda**__**  
**__**kanashimi nante  
makezu ni  
yume no sora wo  
miagete!**_

_**My love is a silent.  
ever expanding ripple of wave.  
And you are the center of it.**__**  
**__**Why so sad?  
Don't give up  
Look up to  
The sky of your dreams!**_

"Kau mau coklat hangat?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Bailah kalau begitu." ucap Yunho sambil duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Yunho Ssi.".  
"Ah, ne?" Ucap Yunho yg kaget dengan perubahan nada bicara Jaejoong.

"Apakah Sunbae mau menceritakan orang yang Sunbae sukai, aku bias menjadi pendengar yg baik." Ucap Jaejoong sambl memasang Senyum palsu nya.  
"Kau tak keberatan?" Tanya Yunho ragu.

"Tentu." Jawab Jaejoong

Yunho kemudian memulai nafas nya dan kemudian mulai bercerita. "Dia, manis dan pemalu, wajah nya mudah sekali memerah walaupun pada teman nya." Yunho pun terkekeh pelan

"Dia baik hati, polos dan terkadang kekanak – kanakan." Yunho memberi jeda "Tapi senyuman nya lah yg membuat hati ku berdebar, sifat nya yg keibuan, dan aku menyukai semua yg ada dalam dirinya…"

"Aku mencintai nya"

NYUT

'jadi, pupuskah sudah harapan ku.' Batin Jaejoong sambil terisak pelan

"Boo, Gwenchana?" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong pelan

"G..Gwenchana, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Jaejoong yg langsung melesat pergi dari apartemen Yunho tanpa mengambil jaket nya.

"Bb..boo, diluar hujan , kau bias sakit!" teriak Yunho sambil mengejar Jaejoong.

_**kimi no koto wo omou tabi  
meguriaeta sono guuzen  
jinsei de ikkai no  
kiseki wo shinjiteru  
kimi no koto wo omou tabi  
boku wa kami ni kansha shiteru yo  
furimuite kureru no wa  
eien no saki**_

_**When I think of you,  
The coincidence that brought me to meet you  
For once in my life  
I believe in miracle  
When I think of you  
I express my gratitude to God,  
I turn around and see,  
Eternity ahead of me.**_

"Hiks, Hiks, Jadi aku harus melepaskan nya? Membiarkan nya bahagia dengan orang lain?" ucap Jaejoong saat dia telah sampai disebuah taman dengan basah kuyup

"DASAR BODOH!" teriak nya dengan keras.

...

"boo, kau bisa sakit." Ucap Yunho yg datang dengan payung, dan jaket Jaejoong

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ucap Jaejoong dingin.  
"h, wa.. wae?" tanya Yunho gugup

"Aku Gay." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"A..Apa?"

"Kau pasti jijik dengan ku." Isak Jaejoong pelan.  
"Dan orang yg ku cintai adalah kau!" teriak Jaejoong keras

"B..boo..."

"Ya, aku mencintai mu Jung Yunho."

"Tapi.."

"Jangan sentuh aku, aku tidak mau dibenci oleh mu."

"Aku."

"Sudah Cukup Jung Yunho."

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAI MU KIM JAEJOONG!" Teriak Yunho sambil memeluk erat Jaejoong, tak peduli akan dirinya yg basah kuyup

"A.. apa?" ujap Jaejoong dengan wajah tidak percaya nya.

"Tak sadarkah bahwa yg kuceritakan tadi itu kau Boo?" Ucap Yunho sambil menenggelam kan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jaejoong.  
"Mianhae.." Ucap Jaejoong dngan wajah memerah

"Saranghae..."

"Nado."

_**kimi no koto ga suki dakara  
boku wa itsumo koko ni iru yo  
hitogomi ni magirete  
kizukanakute mo ii  
kimi no koto ga suki dakara  
kimi to aeta sono koto dake de  
atatakai kimochi de  
ippai ni naru  
eien no saki**_

_**Because I love you  
I will always be here  
among the crowd  
It's OK even if you don't notice me  
Because I love you  
Only by meeting you,  
Warm feeling completely  
filled my heart  
Eternity ahead of me**_

Hatchiihh

"Kau Flu Boo?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan posisi saling berpelukan di apartemen Yunho.

"Ne, sepertinya."

"Aku ada obat yang ampuh." Ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Jaejoong polos

CUP

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum Jahil

"Yunnie Babo!" ucap Jaejoong dengan blushing parah

Jelek? Mian...

Review?

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
